


Eternity

by hyunin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunin/pseuds/hyunin
Summary: Jaemin loves jeno , a bit more and not a bit less





	Eternity

 

 

Jeno was fast asleep when Jaemin entered the house . It had been a tiring day from school and originally he had planned to walk home with jeno their dorms but Jaemin had got caught up in some work so Jeno had left early . The older was still in his school uniform , eyes closed and laying down on the sofa in the living room . Jaemin pulled off his bag pack and puts it on the table nearby .

Jaemin noticed how the air around them is cold when he saw Jeno shivering a bit in his sleep so he brings a blanket from his closet and slowly wraps Jeno in it .

Jaemin would never say but he looked so small , engulfed in the fluffy blanket like this , and he plopped down next to him , laying beside him . He hesitantly brought his arm closer to Jeno and wrapped his arms around Jeno's waist .

The sun was setting next to them , the sky turned a musky orange and shimmery yellow . Slowly , Jaemin begins to thread his fingers through Jeno's hair , words caught in his throat because Jeno looked beautiful , even when he was deep in sleep his face shines like the moon on a starry night and Jaemin couldn't resist himself from touching his face . He gently placed his fingertips on the elder's cheeks and touched him softly ,traced patterns like constellations on his cheeks and brushed jeno's hair out of his forehead .

He realises he likes it . Jaemin likes touching Jeno and being next to him , loves his skin against his own , likes how the warmth spreads from Jeno's body and makes him feel all fuzzy inside , loves how he looks so pretty it's almost unreal . And it hits then and there , he might like his best friend , a little . Just a little .

Staring at Jeno's face when his chest rises up and down in rhythm of his breath , his heart starts feeling all too heavy and it makes him feel like he's gonna combust anytime soon . His stomach the fluttering of a thousand butterflies around him . Its in the brink of a moment that Jaemin realises that he wants nothing more . He just wants to be near the elder all the time , feel his erratic heart beating with his own , hold his hands and never let go .

He felt jeno stir in his sleep , and bring his face closer to jaemin's . For a while it feels like jaemin's heart stopped beating , his breath caught in his throat and the time slowed down for a while . Then he places his face in jaemin's nape and nuzzles his neck , mumbling non coherent words in his sleep .

Jaemin doesn't want to move his limbs , just here with jeno , it's perfect , he thought as he sighed and grazed his fingers on jeno's lips .

He isn't sure how long they stayed like this , but Jaemin knows one thing . If he could stay like this with Jeno , he'd stay like this forever , with him , for eternity .


End file.
